the_clones_of_arkfandomcom-20200214-history
Definable Location
P.A.M. - The Preservation Ark Mission Pam aka the Ark - Pam is the name of the great colonization spaceship transporting humanity from earth to their new home planet Gaia. This location is important because it is the primary location for almost all of the narratives in our story world. It is, essentially, the stage all of her actors play on. Pam, the colonization spaceship, looks a lot like a flying robotic sea-turtle. The shell, is a giant dome containing an entire self contained organic earth like environment. It's a island, surrounded by an ocean. Think of this dome like the one in the feature film "The Truman Show". Locations: # The Dome/The Island - Inside (The Dome) on Pam, there is an island surrounded by a large ocean. On this island, our scientist are performing an experiment involving clones trying to create a utopian society. The island includes mountain ranges, deserts, swamps, Forest, mountain peaks, etc. The island is roughly the size of the state of Rhode Island. # The Western Wall/The Metal Coast - On the far west side of The Dome, all the way across the ocean, there lies the metal coast. The metal coast is The transitional section between the dome and the rest of the colonization spaceship Pam. It's actually a half a mile wide, 75 mile long, band of scaffolding. There is an access hatch to the north and another one to the south. In between the two hatches are a series of housing quarters for the scientists currently working on the clone experiment. # Cockpit/Meeting Rooms/Governing Offices - The colonization spaceship named Pam looks a lot like a giant sea turtle flying through space. The giant dome looks like the turtles shell. Now imagine the head of the turtle. The cockpit is located at the nose. Right behind the cockpit is the war room and the meeting room where our politicians debate law and order on PAM. Right behind that, in the back of the turtles head, are all of the offices for our military and politicians. Finally, in what can best be described as in the turtles neck, are the master-suites/housing for the elites. # The School - Once again I'm going to use the shape of a sea turtle to describe the locations on Pam. Imagine two long corridors, like a turtle's arms, running along the side of the great dome. The corridors are connected by the shoulders, through the neck. Both of the long corridors dead-end at the back. In the shoulders is where the schools are. One side teaches children from kindergarten to 8th grade. The other side teaches high-school to college. A important note, the school that teaches kindergarten through 8th grade does so using a educational cartoon. There are no actual instructors until the children reach 9th grade. # Middle-Class Housing/Neighborhood - Once you pass the schools, down the long turtle-arm corridors, You find all of the middle class housing. In addition are some shops, bars, hospitals, everything to make a complete self contained neighborhood. # The Slums - In the back of the ship, like to stubby turtle legs, are the slums. The slums also have everything a self-contained neighborhood would need… Only crapper. # Bowels of the ship/Hadron Collider Engine - Below the dome, in the belly of the turtle, is a giant supercollider that works as our spaceships engine. Important Landmarks Inside Pam’s Dome - The Clone Island: # The Forbidden Mountain - The forbidden mountain is a location on the center of the island. it got its name because anyone who climbs it has never returned. This mountain is the main geographical landmark for the island, much like the volcano on Hawaii. # The East Wood Forest/The Arborers Village - In the heart of the East Wood Forest, hides "The Arborers Village". The people living in this village are masters at taking care of, and raising, livestock. They mostly keep to themselves. # The Great Farm/The Caregiver’s Village - Located at the south west side of the island is the Southern Plains. This is where the great farm is located. The great farm grows all of the food for Pam, although they are unaware of this. The caregivers village is where the farmers live. It is located to the east of the farm, near the coast. # The Forbidden Mountain top Plateau/The Ascended Few’s Village - At the top of the forbidden mountain, instead of a peek, is a large 7 mile wide plateau. This frozen environment is much like the look and feel of Antarctica. Living here are the Ascended-Few. There village guards the weather machine that controls all precipitation on the island. As well as controlling the entire life support system of Pam. Although, it's important to note that they are unaware of the latter. # The Dark Marshes/Swampland - The swamps are located in the southern east peninsula of the island. Miles and miles of Marshland cover the entire area. # The Little Ile/The Aquadytes Village - The Aquadytes Village is located on a small island in the southern/west bay of the main island. # The Aquadyte Docks - These docks are located just below the coastal mountains on the southern west side of the island. This is where the Aquadytes receive all of their supplies from the scientists. The Aquadytes control the trade on the island but it's the scientists who control any trade coming from Pam. # The Coastal Mountains - This mountain range is located on the eastern side of the bay controlled by the Aquadytes. Below the mountains are the docks, above is the deadlands. # The West Wood Forest - The west wood forest is located to the north of the deadlands and to the west of the forbidden mountain. Most of this area is unexplored but is full of various animal and plant life. # The Deadlands aka The Southern Desert - The southern desert is a fast expansion of brutal terrain. It's known as the deadlands because not many people have been known to be able to travel through them. This has made the Aquadytes a pretty isolated people. Traveling to and from their village is most successfully done through sea travel between the two Southern peninsulas. # The Metal Coast - On the far west side of The Dome, all the way across the ocean, there lies the metal coast. The metal coast is The transitional section between the dome and the rest of the colonization spaceship Pam. It's actually a half a mile wide, 75 mile long, band of scaffolding. There is an access hatch to the north and another one to the south. In between the two hatches are a series of housing quarters for the scientists currently working on the clone experiment.